Not In Kansas Anymore
by Jordan Lewes
Summary: Caroline and Olivia Callahan are cousins who suddenly find themselves on a once in a lifetime adventure with a certain group of thieves.
1. Chapter 1

The house began to clutched the arm of the sofa and held on for dear life. Caroline squeezed the pillow she had been holding onto.

"What's happening?" Caroline shouted.

"I don't know!" Olivia shouted back. Outside they could hear wind howling, but truthfully it sounded more like screaming. Olivia remembered checking the weather earlier that morning. It was supposed to have been a cloudless day. Sunny, 98* being the highest, with a low of 80 degrees. There hadn't been any sirens (which was the usual warning for a twister). Then all of a sudden they were engulfed in a huge white light, and as far as they knew there was nothing beyond that light.

"Hey. Hey are you ok?" The voice was distant. When Olivia realized that it was talking to her she forced her eyes open. At first, everything was blurry but ever so slowly a picture came into focus.

"I - I think so." Then she realized who was talking to her. She realized who was leaning over her. The one person that stood out in an ever growing crowd that was surrounding her. "Maybe not." She was a little dizzy, but it was more than that. What she was seeing couldn't really be real. Olivia knew she was dreaming.

"Whoa. Just. Take it easy." His hand was holding on to her arm so gently.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"Olivia." Came the wary response.

"Do you know what year it is?"

"Yeah. 2010." His level of concern increased.

"Close. But you're a couple years off."

"What? This really isnt funny."

"I'm not trying to be." He said.

'O.K. One more question. Do you know who the president is?"

Olivia rolled her eyes as she tried to stand to her feet and she answered: "Yeah. Duh. Obama." He gave her another look.

"Why do you keep looking at me that way?" She asked him as she yanked her arm away from his hold.

"Because I don't think you should be standing." But Olivia finally noticed where they were.

Then she remarked:"Yeah, well, I don't think the middle of the road is the smartest spot to be sitting down either." He nodded. She pushed her way to the side walk.

"Ok people. There's nothing to see here anymore." With one intense stare, the crowd was divided and everyone went back to what they had been doing before she had showed up on the scene.

"I should probably take you to a hospital." Olivia shook her head.

"No. Considering the circumstances I don't want to go to a hospital." She paused, concerned that Caroline was no where to be seen. "Let's go back to your place." She was surprised those words had come out of her mouth. The man shot a look back at Olivia that matched her own emotions. But there was also a measure of uneasiness meshed in his mien.

"Why don't I drive you back to your place. A friend of mine is waiting for me in the car, if you just tell us where you-"

"That wont be possible."

"What?" He asked.

"Look, something really strange is going on here. And I'm not sure what. And the only way to get you to believe anything I'm about to tell you is by telling you that I know who you are and what you do." He grunted.

"Oh yeah?"

"Your name is Elliot."

"Lucky guess." He grunted, but she had caught his attention.

"You've got a price on your head in three different countries, and right now you're working with a group of thieves who like to play robin hood. An ex insurance agent, Nathan Ford, a cat burglar named Parker, a hacker (Alec Hardison) and a grifter whom you all call Sophie." Elliot wasn't happy.

"I'm not sure how you know all of that."

"I'll tell you. If you take me to your place. Nate's apartment. The one that he rented after you guys had to split up for six months."


	2. Chapter 2

Nate's apartment. Olivia gasped when she, Elliot and Hardison finally arrived at the teams "new office". Nate and Sophie were sharing a casual Chinese dinner that had been delivered.

"Whose she?" Typical, Olivia thought, for Nate to talk as if she wasn't even standing in the room. Elliot was still cross, where as Hardison had held a bemused mien.

"I don't know, but she seems to know a lot about us." Nate and Sophie exchanged glances as Elliot sat next to Sophie and picked up a half empty container of noodles.

"What do you mean you don't know who she is?" Nate asked.

"I mean I don't know who she is."

"I'm Olivia Callahan."

"Hello Olivia my name's Sophie."

"She knows that." Elliot huffed. He stuffed a bite of noodles in his mouth.

"What do you mean she knows that."

"He means she knows…who you are. She knows who we all are." It was Hardison who spoke this time. He was standing next to Olivia.

"Ok, you're both being weirder than usual." Nate assured then asked: "Is she a client?"

"No. I'm not a client." Said Olivia. She was growing impatient, and she wanted answers. No. She wanted to wake up. Normally, she wouldn't have minded a dream like this. She'd be willing to take on sure death with the group of thieves as they underwent their next con. But this- it was too much. It was all to real. And what about the storm? Something weird had happened. The white light. Somehow, she knew it was all connected.

"What Elliot was telling you is true. He doesn't know me. Nor does he believe how I came to be where he found me."

"Which was where?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah. See that's the gap he'll have to fill, because the last thing I remember is that my cousin and I were watching T.V. at our grandparents house and there -was this weird freakish storm. Then the entire basement was saturated in this bright white light. Then I must have passed out or -or something cause I woke up and Elliot was standing over top of me."

"You got hit by a car."

"You saw it?" Olivia asked Elliot. He had too think about that for a moment. "You saw the car hit me?"

"No. But I heard the screeching of the brakes, and then you were lying there.."

"But you never actually saw the car hit me."

"I -no…I don't know."

"I know I sound crazy. Insane. But what I am telling you is true. I don't know how I ended up here."

"And you believe her Elliot?" Sophie asked, and Olivia could tell by the expression on her face that grifter thought she was nuts. Olivia was pretty convinced of that herself. She would try the slapping thing( to prove that she was dreaming) but she thought that would not help her case at all.

Elliot frowned. " No. I only brought her hear cause she was bein persistent."

"What do you want?" Nate questioned.

"Me? I don't want anything. Well. I mean I'd like to wake up from whatever dream this is but- other than that….nothing. Except maybe to crash here until I can figure out what's going on.."

"Elliot, Sophie, Hardison can I speak to you guys alone." Nate herded them to the center of the room, where the sofa was and the gigantic flat screen television.

Olivia stood by the island like table, and scanned the flat. She couldn't believe where she was. The Chinese food was left unguarded._ Food has no taste in dreams right?_ She mused. The last bite of an egg roll sat next to a fortune cookie. She snagged it, and ate it cautiously. The savory taste of shrimp, onions, and steamed vegetables soaked her taste buds. _Great…._ Olivia wished she could hear what they were saying. Nate was probably lecturing Elliot about how they don't let crazy people into "the bat cave" .


End file.
